


Candy theif

by SamanthaxSecret



Series: Halloween Ficlets [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Candy, Cute, Fluff, Halloween, High School AU, M/M, Memories, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 09:46:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2543126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamanthaxSecret/pseuds/SamanthaxSecret
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel steals all of Sam’s candy when they were kids and Sam never stops bringing it up every Halloween. Sam is 18 and Gabriel is 24<br/>Dean and Gabriel have been friends since they were kids, Gabriel was always around and Sam developed a crush on him, it is only natural for him to start seeing Gabe in a different light. Sam never thought he would ever find another guy attractive, but here he is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Candy theif

It is Halloween night and Dean was out for the night, probably messing around with some girl dressed as a slutty cat. Gabriel had nothing to do so he decided to spend time with his best friends little brother. Who he secretly liked. He and Sam are sitting cross legged in the middle of his living room, they have candles going and the lights were off. Sam had stolen one of Dean's cassette taps and they were listening to it. They planned on messing around with an Ouija board but John had taken it, something they didn't notice until they were already set up.

"Do you miss it?" Gabriel asked Sam, he was looking down at the pace between them where the spirit board should have been.

"Miss what?" Sam asked.

Gabriel looked up at Sam and smiled, "Trick or Treating, ya know, free candy." He smirked.

Sam sighed"No, not at all. You would always steal my candy." he giggled.

"Hey, what can I say? I love candy." Gabriel defended himself.

"Clearly. You stole my entire bag when I was six. You made me cry." He laughed.

"Remember when you were ten and I did it again? Dean was so pissed he looked like he wanted to kill me."

"He probably wanted to." 

"Yeah, probably."

Sam smirked brushing his hair out of his face, which only ended up flopping back over his eyes again, lately his bangs have been annoying him. 

Gabriel noticed Sam becoming frustrated so he scooted forwards sitting directly in front of Sam, "Let me help." He smiled, Sam put his hands back down to his side.

"Dean keeps telling me to get a hair cut, 'give me 5 minutes and a pair of clippers.' " he quoted him.

"No leave it the length it is, it looks nice." he smiled as he began pushing his hair into a side bang, combing it with his finger's, "Here, how's this?" He asked Sam. Sam took out his phone and looked at it, the candles light up the room well enough to see. 

"It's good, thank you." He smiled.

Gabriel didn't remove his hand from his face, he gently caressed Sam's cheek and smiling softly. Sam could feel his heart jump with nervousness, Gabriel had never been this close to him before. He looked into Sams eyes and smiled wider than he had been before.

"What?" Sam asked.

"Your eyes are beautiful with the candle light shining into them."  He moved Sam's hair over his ear, sliding his hand down to the back of his neck. Sam could feel his cheeks tinge pink as warmth spread over them and to his neck.

"Thanks." Sam mumbled. 

Gabriel must be fucking with him, he must know that he has a crush on him. Why would he be touching him like that, complimenting him? Gabriel had been very flirty with him, especially after the Halloween party Dean dragged him to last week, where Sam drunkenly kissed him during spin the bottle. If he hadn't been drinking he would have never kissed Gabe.   
But then the other side of Sam thinks that maybe Gabriel likes him, that he isn't messing with him.

"I mean it Sam-o." He hushed moving closer to Sam. "But then again, you are always beautiful." 

Sam gulped, this couldn't be actually happening. 

Sam closed his eyes and the other moved even closer, Sam could feel his lips brush against his own teasingly, he sucked in a sharp breath. Before he knew it his friends lips were on his, kissing him. Sam sighed into the kiss and placed his hands on the side of the other's face. His heart was beating so fast he swore it was going to explode.  
  
He pulled him closer, kissing him deeply, allowing Gabriel to enter his mouth.  Gabriel pushed Sam to the ground and got between his legs, kissing him, tangling his finger's into the young hunter's hair.  "God, I have been wanting to kiss you for so long." Gabriel hushed when he pulled away.

"/Really?/" Sam asked in shock, "I have too."

"I have liked you for a while." He laughed, "And when you kissed me last week, I knew I was done for."  
  
Sam blushed and combed Gabriel's hair out of his face, "You are so perfect." 

Gabriel blushed and kissed him again,  "No, you are." he smiled into the kiss.

 

 


End file.
